


It's in the water, baby

by will_p



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Desert, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Water
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Poison infila la testa sotto la doccia e Jet lo aspetta fissando i rivoli d’acqua rossa che vorticano giù per lo scarico, chiedendosi se sia ruggine, tinta o sangue, e in quel caso di chi.
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	It's in the water, baby

**Author's Note:**

> I MCR non sono miei, Grace non è mia, nemmeno l'idea del 'verse è mia. E il titolo è di _Post Blue_ dei Placebo.
> 
> Prompt _una macchina con la carrozzeria graffiata_ \+ _nelle docce in palestra_ @ [Trick or Treat?](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/25825.html) ([maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com)), che [Twy](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=12185) ha insistito fossero usati per del KJ!verse. È una donna saggia, mia moglie.

Era una scuola quella, un tempo, prima che nuclearizzassero l’area e della città non restassero che macerie e brandelli di pareti. A guardarli, mentre si trascinano per i corridoi sotto il cielo arancione di radiazioni - niente soffitto, solo qualche ramo contorto di ferro che esce dal cemento -, ci sono solo armadietti scardinati e penne carbonizzate che rotolano tra i calcinacci al loro passaggio.  
  
Vanno in palestra, in cerca dei bagni. Devono scavalcare degli spalti crollati per arrivare alle docce, e una volta lì si sorprendono di trovare il locale quasi intatto, probabilmente più per miracolo che per merito degli architetti. I lavandini sono mezzi divelti dal muro ma le docce sono rimaste in piedi, arrugginite, inquietanti come tante forche aguzze in fila. Poison ne tenta un paio prima di riuscire ad aprirne una con un calcio, e il getto che ne esce è sottile e rossiccio. Ci mette qualche secondo prima di diventare di un colore più rassicurante, giusto il tempo per lui e Jetstar di togliersi i vestiti di dosso e controllare che tutto il sangue che c’è sopra non sia il loro, poi le ficcano sotto la doccia.  
  
L’acqua potabile di questi tempi è solo quella nelle bottiglie bianche e nere.  
  
Si lavano giacche e magliette alla meno peggio, strizzandole e ributtandosele in spalla dopo essersi cambiati in qualcosa di meno sporco e meno logoro. Poison infila la testa sotto la doccia e Jet lo aspetta fissando i rivoli d’acqua rossa che vorticano giù per lo scarico, chiedendosi se sia ruggine, tinta o sangue, e in quel caso di chi.  
  
Il ritorno è desolante quanto l’andata, solo più umido.  
  
Nel parcheggio della scuola, a cavallo dello scheletro di tre posti d’auto, come per spregio, Fun lavora all’auto mentre Grace aiuta Kobra a rattopparsi una spalla ferita. «Brutta cicatrice,» commenta Poison, appoggiando un fianco alla portiera, e non si capisce se parli di suo fratello o dello squarcio lungo la fiancata dell’auto.  
  
Kobra fa un mezzo sorriso. «Tra le altre non si nota,» e anche questo vale per entrambi.  
  
Poison scuote la testa, e per un attimo si distraggono tutti a guardare il fantasma di un arcobaleno balenare tra le gocce d’acqua sporca.


End file.
